Down The Rabbit Hole
by Tracey450
Summary: Steve and Danny's journey home from a crime scene turns into their worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's been a while since I last posted. Real life got busy and the muse went on vacation. A massive thank you, as always, to Phoebe for her amazing editing skills and suggestions. This started out as a one-shot, but ended up being three chapters. The remaining two chapters just need editing, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long between posts. Phoebe is now cursing me for saying that. Sorry!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Down The Rabbit Hole**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Present time.**_

He couldn't pinpoint the how or the when, but for some inexplicable reason the tables had turned. He was now the prey, not the predator. Another glance over his shoulder made his heart rate increase - his pursuer was gaining. He headed for the first room that came into view. Like a fullback taking a dive he crashed through the half open door almost taking it off the hinges, landing hard, the air forced from his lungs.

Scrambling to his feet, he shook the fog from his mind, and by sheer force of will, he staggered forward, slamming into the door and knocking it shut. Stumbling backwards, in a state of shock, he focused solely on the beast closing in on his position. Time seemed to slow down, his brain unable to process what was unfolding around him. He listened to every sound, smelt the god awful stench, and then evil was upon him, devouring the air around him, until he could taste his impending demise.

 _ **Earlier.**_

Steve stifled a yawn. He couldn't remember being this tired in a very long time. The islands were currently in the grips of a heatwave, and even at sunset, the mercury was still touching the mid-eighties. Danny had wasted no time in cranking the Silverado's A/C up to full blast.

"You know you'll have to get this detailed. It's gonna stink." Danny couldn't help but grin as he gazed out the side window watching the suburban sprawl flash by.

"And that little observation makes you happy because?" Steve stared at his partner expectantly.

"Hey, eyes on the road." Danny tugged on his seat belt more out of habit than insecurity. " _Because_ we're not in my car."

"I should've guessed it'd be that."

"My mom would swear she could still smell the remnants of smoke on my dad when he came home from work, even though he'd cleaned up before leaving the fire station."

"That was one mean fire."

"The guy was a doofus. Who tries to torch a crime scene after the fact, huh?"

"Yeah, with half of HPD and us at the scene. He wasn't the brightest perp, that's for sure."

"By the way, that Navy shower, the one I know you're thinking about taking, ain't gonna be man enough to tackle this stench." Danny rubbed his hands together. "I on the other hand will be taking my time. A very long time, my friend."

Danny frowned as he watched Steve slow the truck to a stop by the sidewalk. "Now what?"

"Those guys -" Steve pointed to a group of five men walking on the opposite side of the road, "- there. I recognize two of them from a file Duke showed us earlier in the week."

"Let me guess. The gang that's been jacking cars over in Chinatown?"

Without answering Steve drove the Silverado onto the same side road the perps had just disappeared down.

Danny cleared his throat. "Steven, what are you doing?"

"Our jobs, Danno." Steve pulled the truck into the curb.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that. No chance we could just call this one in?"

"You really need me to answer that after seven years?" Steve was out of the vehicle before Danny had a chance to respond.

"Fantastic. Now I'll never get my shower." Danny grumbled as he followed his partner.

Steve cautiously edged along the perimeter of a private residence. Their quarry had slipped through a gap in the high chain link fence that surrounded the property. Danny came up alongside him and motioned with his gun to the words on a ratty old sign hanging lopsidedly from the barbed wire barricade by a single zip tie. _Danger unsafe. Do not enter or occupy._

Danny rolled his eyes. "We should alert HPD."

Steve shook his head. "We'll lose the element of surprise. I'll go around front. You take the rear."

"Fine, but let's not do anything heroic. On last check they are five; we are two. _Capeesh?_ "

"We got this." Steve glared at Danny stony-faced.

Without waiting for what was sure to be another protest, Steve headed towards the house, pausing briefly to watch Danny move down the side of the property. When his partner was out of sight, he climbed the steps to the front door, gun at the ready, he very slowly pushed against the rotting wood, surprised when it moved. Easing it open he glanced inside before entering.

The interior was bathed in an eerie half-light. Steve scanned the area around him seeing nothing but dust and cobwebs. An array of coats hung on the far wall. Shoes scattered underneath, some of which were children's. The family must have left in a hurry. He contemplated the why, while listening hard for the slightest movement, but apart from the sound of his own breath, the house stood silent. He was convinced the five men had entered the property, but the quiet told a different story. Shaking off a feeling of unease he systematically cleared every room, each time coming up empty. As he neared the bottom of the stairs a chill ran down his spine, goosebumps rising on his arms. He pulled out his cell to call Danny, but a thud from above changed his mind. Shoving the phone back in his pocket, he started up the rough wooden steps.

Stopping short of the top, Steve wavered in place. He grabbed the handrail with his clammy hand, suddenly aware of the slight tremble in the other, he tightened his hold on the gun. Once again a cold shiver crept upon him, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, sending tendrils of water down his face and neck.

Steve flicked the SIG's flashlight on and continued up onto the landing. Sensing movement behind him, he swung around, and something hit him hard in the chest. The impact was so violent it lifted him completely off his feet and slammed him against the wall. His head struck bare brick before he landed with a thump on the floor. His weapon slipped from his hand, and he watched the light from his gun skip and jump as it tumbled back down the stairs. He attempted to stand, failing miserably when the world around him swam in and out of view. Still on his knees he reached up and tentatively touched the back of his head, his fingers coming away sticky.

After taking a few deep breaths he got back up onto his feet. With the light fading fast he made for the stairs with the aim of retrieving his gun, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. A smell, all too familiar, drifted up from below. His face, already white with pain, drained of its remaining color. The silence now punctuated by cracks and pops.

The walls, the ceiling, they were all closing in around him. He felt like he was trapped in one of those old crooked houses from the carnival. _Claustrophobia? Was this how Danny felt?_ With his anxiety growing, he ran a shaky hand down his face. Sweat poured off of him as he fought to catch his breath. He closed his eyes tight, willing his heart to slow down. Taking back control he looked for a way out, somewhere to escape this new predator.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"We don't need backup. Why would we, when I'm the backup." Danny groused to himself as he negotiated yet another discarded car tire on his way to the back of the house. "Except, _Steven_ , your backup is traversing a poor man's version of an obstacle course."

With his gun aimed at an unseen foe, Danny rounded the corner, keeping as low as possible, using the overgrown foliage and abandoned junk as cover. He blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the dying light. The house and perimeter fence had hidden years of neglect from the outside world. Tall sunburnt grass stood high, weaving it's way through the relics of a family's past. A child's bike, a play set complete with swing and Charlie's favorite, a slide, rested on its side, part of the twisted frame embedded in the ground as if it was being consumed by the earth a piece at a time. Tucked in the far corner of the yard, an old station wagon half melted into the mud, front tires flat and paint peeling. Now it was certain to frighten kids rather than ferry them to school. He shivered and looked away. _Why did it feel like the bucket of rust was watching him?_

Satisfied his surroundings were secure, Danny made his way towards the back porch, clambering over the frame of a rusty pushbike. "I hate you so much right now, Steven."

A sudden noise penetrated the silence, and startled, Danny lost balance. Stumbling backwards, he grabbed onto the nearest object - a Tiki statue. The garden ornament toppled over, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Sonuvabitch." Danny squinted up at the nasty gash running across the palm of his hand. A slow trickle of blood ran down his arm.

A tiny sliver of unease sunk its claws into his brain. He cursed his overactive imagination. Exposed and vulnerable in this backyard jumble of jungle and junk, he shook off his misgivings and scanned the area for his weapon. The downed Tiki leered at him. Its large tongue protruding from its mouth between massive teeth.

"Get a grip, Williams." Danny ran his good hand through his hair.

Taking a few calming breaths, he struggled to stand, only making it up onto his knees when without warning, he found himself falling, the world around him tilting on its axis. He scrabbled for something to grab onto, but there was nothing. Finally he hit the bottom, the bones in his left ankle shattering like fine china. His head struck the dirty and decaying floor with a nauseating smack. The impact momentarily blurring his vision.

Lying there motionless like a damaged wooden puppet, he stared blankly at the darkening sky. While his body was still absorbing the shock of it all, his mind was in overdrive. _What the fuck happened?_ He remember the sensation of being pushed. _But How? He was alone. Wasn't he?_

He tried to move to get a better look at where he'd landed, instantly regretting it. Acute pain radiated from his ankle and before long enveloped his entire body. A bone deep agony coursed through him. Rolling onto his side, he folded in on himself, biting down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming out. The resulting metallic taste doing nothing to quell his churning stomach. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on slowing his breathing, to banish his growing fear. The minuscule piece of anxiety he felt moments before was now threatening to become an all out panic attack.

Danny wished he was child again. Life was simple then. Santa was real and when you closed your eyes you became invisible. Charlie did that, pretended no one could see him. If only that were true right then. He could sense eyes on him, boring into his soul. He was trembling. Even the humid evening air did nothing to stop the chill from taking hold. It felt like he'd broken every bone in his body - his ankle was busted for sure.

He couldn't stay down here, wherever here was, forever. Swallowing hard he forced his eyes open and was immediately confronted with a face - dirty and sad. Danny studied it intently and grinned. He gingerly reached out, scooping up the baby doll, rubber and naked with blonde frizzy hair and one eye glued shut. On his way to going mad, he giggled nervously. His tenuous grip on reality slipped as pain and fear overwhelmed him, and it wasn't long before the laughter became a sob and darkness took him.

 **~ to be continued ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for reading. I really appreciate the favs, follows, and reviews. The muse and a certain beta have called for more creepy. So I am adding an extra helping to the last chapter. Yes, Phoebe, the LAST chapter. A huge thank you to Phoebe for her time and awesome edits.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Two**

The heat was stifling. Flames licked at the underside of the door, and smoke hung heavy in the air. The once silent house had come alive, and from inside Steve's soon to be tomb, he could hear the shattering of glass and the crashing of timbers. This was one force of nature he knew couldn't be stopped as it fed on the small family home, and it was only a matter of time before it devoured him too.

He stood and stared dumbfounded at his cell phone. His fingers shook so badly the screen was barely readable. _No service._ Of course there wouldn't be, not now when his life and that of his partner depended on it. Letting go, he watched it fall to the floor, settling at his feet, his best buddy's goofy grin the last image he saw before it blinked out.

Steve was terrified. And it wasn't a word he ever associated with himself. Wasn't in his vocabulary. But neither was petrified, and that was exactly how he felt. At that very moment, he was well and truly melded to the spot, paralyzed from his head down to his toes, wanting to run, to yell for his best friend, but as hard as he tried his body refused to cooperate. He was trapped in an all encompassing nightmare, and it was quickly suffocating him, stealing every precious breath.

Backed into a corner, he let himself slide down the wall onto the floor. He tucked his knees up to his chest, hugging them tight before burying his head and exhaling painfully. There was no way out. He'd taken refuge in the one room with no windows. _Perfect._ His friend's penchant for thinking the worst had crept up on him. The words " _It's not in my DNA to be happy"_ resonated within his mind. _Damn liver._ That thought was accompanied by a strangled sob.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

The first thing Danny registered was a sinking feeling. And he was wet. Then his beleaguered brain caught up, and memories of being pushed and falling slammed into one another like a train wreck. A desperate urge careened into those thoughts - he needed to breathe. His chest was tight; body begging for air.

Reaching up, he seemed to be going nowhere. This whole thing still seemed like some junk food induced nightmare. The night sky rippled above, taunting him. Unable to fight it any longer, Danny took a breath. Liquid filled his lungs, setting them on fire. Suddenly awake and wide-eyed with fear, a realization ripped him apart - he was drowning. Long, panicked strokes only made his muscles ache like he'd been swimming forever. He kicked his legs, and his broken ankle protested as his foot hit the bottom. Pain lanced through him, paralyzing his efforts.

Shit, now he could barely see. His vision blurred. His lungs continued to burn. He desperately needed help. He needed Steve. Quickly running out of time, he made one last attempt to escape his soon to be watery grave. Clawing at the water and thrashing his legs, he broke through the surface, immediately spewing liquid, gasping for air.

Seconds passed and Danny continued to retch. The pitch-black night had entombed him, his only light source the remaining sliver of silvery moon. Bile rose up into his throat when he registered the familiar sound of a generator and rushing water - _a fireman's hose_. He'd recognize that sound anywhere. Then he saw it, snaking into the watery depths. Dancing around, spewing its contents unbidden.

Tiring fast and fatigued from treading water, Danny blindly reached out, the need to hold on to something greater than ever as he struggled to stay afloat. He'd began to shiver the instant his head was above water and just a few moments on he was shaking uncontrollably. On the brink of despair, he hissed loudly when his palm came into contact with a solid object. The pain conjured up fractured memories of his injured hand and a Tiki. Running his good hand along what felt like a wall, he froze. _No way, it couldn't be._ He reached up grabbing hold of what felt like a ledge.

"This has gotta be some kinda sick joke." Danny's voice was raspy from being submerged for far too long.

Putting his childhood fears aside, he used both his hands to pull himself along, edging in the direction of the humming generator. Something knocked into his arm causing him to lose his grip, and he dropped beneath the surface once again. Taking another mouthful of water, he came up spluttering and choking, unable to catch his breath. The doll from earlier bobbed next to him. It's mouth seemingly turning up at the corners as it watched him sink beneath the surface.

Danny had always thought of himself as a fighter. Never one to give up easily. But this, _this_ was a fight he was never destined to win. Again he was reminded of Billy Selway. Like the majority of kids, they'd thought of themselves as invincible, with no comprehension of danger. His friend Billy had learnt that important life lesson the hard way, drowning before Danny's very eyes.

Being older and wiser was meant to protect you from doing stupid, idiotic things. Unless of course you were a crazy ass SEAL, and he reluctantly had to admit, he was no better than said SEAL. They both pushed the limits. _Had they become overconfident?_ _Cocky?_ Always beating the odds. Surviving bombings, shootings, kidnappings, beatings, a plane crash, and organ transplant surgery to boot.

Tonight they'd made a rookie mistake. And that simple error in judgement had been their downfall. They'd separated. They'd always had each other's back until tonight. From the moment Danny set foot on the abandoned property, his gut had told him it was all kinds of wrong. He'd followed Steve's orders to the letter, but he couldn't and wouldn't lay this all at his partner's feet. He knew the risks, they both did, and yet they went in anyway. And now he, and possibly his best friend, was paying the ultimate price.

H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve clenched his hands into fists, digging his fingernails into his palms until it hurt. Grinding his teeth in determination he made his way back towards the door. He kept low, on his hands and knees, but each time he got near the flames forced him back. The fire had grown in its intensity, sending sparks and embers flying into the air. The floor felt like it might give way at any second. The house moaned as if in pain itself.

Left with no other options, he moved to the farthest corner. Once again he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms crossed, protecting his head. It was as if the hot air was melting his lungs. Taking shallow breaths, he was running out of time and he knew it. He could smell the hairs on his arms and the back of his hands smoldering. His skin would be next. This was one adversary Steve couldn't fight.

They should have stayed close. Berating himself for being so darn stupid, he just prayed his best friend had followed his own advice and waited for backup. But no amount of praying would change what he knew deep down. They were partners to the end, and Danny would sacrifice himself if there was even one iota of a chance that Steve could be saved. He would do the same if the situation was reversed. Even apart they had each other's backs.

 **~ to be continued ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** At the start of chapter 2 I said this one would be the last, well I gave in to the calls for more and ended up with another chapter. Thanks again Phoebe for the comments. They gave the muse the push it needed to get this done.

Thank you for reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Three**

Steve slumped down onto his side, pulling his outer shirt up over his head. With his face pressed against the vinyl floor, where the air was cleanest, he heaved in a ragged breath. The keen sense that someone else was in the room kept him strangely aware. He barely felt the hand grasping his wrist and tugging at his arm with an insistence that woke him up further. Who could it be? Peeking out from under his makeshift shelter, he dared a look, but his head wavered and he dropped it again, chin hitting the floor hard. It felt like he was filled with lead. Fortunately, the excruciating pain had passed long ago. How he was still conscious he didn't know - he was being cooked alive.

He used his last vestiges of energy to take another look. His eyes opened to mere slits, sore and dry he could scarcely see. The hand tightened, fingernails digging into his charred skin. He couldn't feel them, but he watched them intently through the haze. When a cough rattled his chest another hand reached around the back of his neck, giving it a reassuring squeeze. For a fleeting moment he felt relieved, maybe he wasn't gonna die after all. Danny was there to save him.

That hope soon evaporated when he eventually saw the face before him. It wasn't that of his best friend, but a child. A young girl, probably no older than ten. She stood inches from him, wearing nothing but a knee length nightdress. The little pony emblazoned across the front of it had partly flaked off, decayed by time. Her grimy features were framed by singed, wild hair. She swept her fringe to one side to reveal dark brown eyes, sunk deep in hollowed out sockets. _Was she going to lead him to hell?_

Steve willingly took the girl's hand and some how made it to his feet. She pulled them towards the wall of flames where the door once stood. He should have been afraid of the ghostly figure or at the very least of what she was about to get him to do. What had to be a figment of his imagination was in no doubt ushering him to his death. Maybe he hadn't died quickly enough and the devil was impatient. He would have laughed at that notion, if the inside of his throat hadn't been scorched by the heat.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

The rough earth scratched at his flesh and tore his clothes as Danny was dragged from the water. Semi-conscious and disoriented, he was forced onto his back. It all felt like a bad dream, his mind and body numbed by fatigue and from a lack of oxygen. He stared into the eyes of the unfamiliar face which loomed uncomfortably close to his own, and then his world whited out.

Sharp jolts of pain deep in his chest brought him back to the here and now. He blindly batted away the hands touching his face, and tilting his head back. He rolled onto his side, wheezing with every desperate gasp for air as he choked up the water from his lungs. The taste of tobacco and scotch lingered uninvited on his tongue. A gift from the man now perched beside him on the downed Tiki from earlier. Danny reached up and traced a line along his lips with his finger tips, the sensation of the stranger's mouth on his own still remained. That thought alone was enough to empty his stomach contents onto the ground next to him.

He lay on his side, weak and trembling, completely at the mercy of his rescuer. He'd been sent to hell for sure.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve stumbled through the flames, never letting go of the little girl's hand. Logic told him time and again that this was wrong, to let go. And yet he couldn't. The other voice, the one born of fear, warned him to hang on. She was his protector, let go and the spell would be broken.

The girl walked purposefully on, her bare feet never missing a step. Steve struggled to hold it together, barely managing to stay upright. He lurched to a stop when he caught sight of where they were heading. Half consumed timbers fell from the ceiling, flames licked greedily at the walls, hungry for more. She tugged at his hand, seemingly unconcerned by the danger.

His legs were heavy like tree trunks. Merely placing one in front of the other was a momentous task. The floor appeared to melt away with every stride. Without warning the little girl let go. She turned and gave him a solemn smile, before running down the stairs, disappearing from sight.

That simple parting look signified the end. The world around him imploded, with bone crushing intensity, dissolving the edges of his vision. He collapsed under the weight of it all. His face contorting in pain as his body flip flopped down the stairs like a broken toy soldier.

He stared vacantly into the darkness. Thoughts of his best friend, the girl, of the fire, it all morphed into one. What sounded like white noise filled his ears, a low hissing whisper of meaningless static. He held his head in his hands, desperate to block it all out. His tenuous grasp on reality, finally slipping away.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

The silvery moon had afforded Danny sufficient light to make out the man's features. The protruding cheek bones, bloodshot eyes, unkempt hair. The man bared his teeth as if he was about to smile, but all he managed was a barely audible grunt. The man reminded him of one of those villains from a low budget TV movie. Danny shuddered. He was trapped in his very own horror story.

He retched again as he watched his new friend take one last drag on his cigarette before flicking it to the ground. It sparked a flash of worry, as he recalled the fire from earlier that day. As if he could read his mind, the bag of bones ground out the smoldering butt with the heel of his boot, a terrible grin spreading across his pale face. His flickering eyes caught Danny's before he howled with the most awful laughter. Danny wasn't sure what the joke was, except that he was about to be someone's punchline if he lay there too much longer. But he couldn't move. His heart raced as the man raised his foot. Helpless, Danny waited for the blow.

 **~ to be continued ~**

 _ **You can thank Phoebe Miller for the Danny cliffhanger, that was all her doing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I didn't respond to them individually, but I wanted to get this posted and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Thanks also for the favorites and follows.

A big thank you to Irene Claire for helping me figure out the fight scene. I hope you like it IC. And thanks to Phoebe for the edits. It's been fun driving each other crazy with this one.

This is the last chapter but I could be persuaded to write an epilogue.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 4**

Kono gulped down the lump in her throat, as she cautiously approached Danny's motionless body, Chin close behind her. Exchanging a concerned look with her cousin, she crouched down next to their teammate. He lay on his back, head turned away from her, blood matted his hair. Her chest tight with worry, she held her breath as she tentatively placed two fingers on his neck. Half a second passed and she thought for sure their world was over. Then she felt it - a strong pulse. Exhaling deeply in relief, she turned back to Chin.

"He's alive."

Chin nodded, unable to completely give in to the moment. Scanning the area, he caught sight of something in the long grass. He bent down to take a closer look, stunned by what he found. "This is Danny's weapon."

Kono was about to speak again when Danny grabbed onto her hand. He lashed out with his free arm, his elbow hitting her square in the jaw, knocking her off balance.

Tightening his grip on her wrist, he pulled hard to the side and attempted to wrap his legs around her neck. Kono writhed and twisted in an attempt to break free from her friend, the absurdity of the moment messing with her concentration. The pair rolled on the ground, each fighting for control. Danny was tiring fast, though, and it wasn't long before she gained an advantage, pulling him backwards into a choke hold.

"Calm down, brah." Kono spoke through panted breaths, his upper body weight pushing down on her.

When Danny continued to struggle, Kono increased the pressure, causing him to gasp and claw at her arm.

"Hey, Danny. Do what she said." Chin exchanged a grim look with his cousin.

Danny stilled as if suddenly aware of where he was and who was under him.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm gonna loosen my grip." When Kono felt the tension leave his body, she let go, carefully extricating herself from under him.

He slumped back instantly regretting it when a tender area on the back of his head touched the ground. "What the -" Danny reached up to touch it. "-ouch."

"You alright, brah?" Kono stood up and brushed herself off, still eyeing her friend.

"Yeah." Danny tried to get to his feet. Pain flared across his temple, causing him to sway in place. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed back a wave of nausea.

"Take it easy. You're still bleeding. Sit down." Kono rested her hand on his shoulder, leaning forward to take a better look at her colleagues face. "EMT will be here in less than five."

Danny noticed the concern in her eyes and the bruise blossoming on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I, uh, thought you were… there was a guy. I thought he was you?"

"I'm okay. That was quite the move you put on me." Kono rubbed her neck.

"There's no one here now. Place is empty, apart from you and Steve." Chin gave the area another cursory glance.

"Steve. He alright?"

"Yeah, he was inside the house. Lou's with him now." Chin looked towards the back porch of the property, a short distance from their position, as the two men appeared. "What happened?"

"I don't remember." Danny looked from one cousin to the other, heart still pounding. The dream - or whatever it was - hadn't fully left him.

"We were hoping you and that boss of ours could shed some light on what went down here, 'cause we sure as hell can't work it out." Lou approached, casting a shadow, the glare of the sun just peeking over the big guy's shoulders.

"We were heading home from the crime scene… there was a fire and…" For a moment Danny seemed to zone out. He stared blankly up at Lou. "It's morning?"

"Yep, we worked that one out all by ourselves. That it?" Lou gave him a quizzical look.

"Pretty much." Danny looked past Lou to see his friend sitting on the back steps of the dilapidated house.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve repeatedly ran his fingers over the opposite arm. The image of his charred skin, the intense heat, and that god awful smell still fresh in his mind. The stench of the fire - and his own body - it was still there. He'd been assured it was a mix of the previous day's crime scene and his very active imagination. Another tidbit of information from Lou he couldn't quite comprehend. He'd lost over ten hours. The team had tracked the truck's GPS when they hadn't shown up at the Palace and then Rachel had called to say Danny was late picking up Charlie. Subsequent calls to their cells had gone unanswered.

He needed to speak to Danny, but hadn't made it far before almost face planting. Saved by Lou, who now stood by his partner in the overgrown back garden. The Chicago native kept throwing him concerned glances in between chatting with his team. His best friend sat up, he looked as bad as he felt - like death.

"How you doing, Boss?" Kono hunkered down in front of Steve.

"M'good." Steve's eyes met Kono's and he knew straight away that she could see right through his tough veneer.

"I doubt that. Danny attacked me. Thought I was some guy."

Steve's sat up straighter, his expression changing to one of concern.

"I'm fine." Kono instantly shut him down, placing a reassuring hand on his knee. "You two experienced some weird shit. The drug our perp tried to burn yesterday is still being analyzed. I'd lay good money on it having something to do with this. Danny still seems a little out of it."

"I need to check on him." Steve made to get up, but Kono pushed him back down.

"Stay put. I'll go back over and check on him for you." After receiving a nod of agreement she reluctantly stood up and walked back over to the rest of the team. Her concern growing when her boss didn't argue her request.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"Help me up would ya?" Danny stretched his arm out and glared dumbfounded at the nasty gash on the palm of his hand. Blood caked on his lower arm.

Lou and Chin grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him to his feet. As soon as they let go he wavered in place. Kono stepped up, immediately reaching for him, Danny took her hand to steady himself, grateful for the help.

Scanning the area, his eyes came to rest on a downed Tiki statue. One thing was missing. "Where's the, uh, pool?"

Chin raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? If you were looking for a swimming pool you're in the wrong area."

"Paddling pool more like." Lou unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh.

Seeing Danny's discomfort Chin tried to change the mood. "You know Tikis are spiritual figures who use their intimidating faces to frighten away evil spirits."

"A lot like yours." Lou quipped.

"Your concern is overwhelming." Danny retorted caustically.

"Hey, man. It's just a relief to find you two only a little banged up. We were all worried." Lou patted his colleague on the back.

Danny brushed him off and slowly made his way over to his partner, dropping down next to him with a huff. Steve gave him an appraising look.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"Hey cuz, this is Kanoa street." Kono shielded her eyes as she studied the house. She smiled solemnly at a child's drawing hung in one of the windows. It's colors faded, but you could still see the bright orange sun and what looked like a surfboard. Torn and crinkled, it flapped in the breeze that was flowing through the broken pane of glass. "Auntie always told us to stay away from here."

"Yeah, I think you're right. It could be why whoever lived here felt the need for so many Tikis." Chin looked around as if seeing the numerous ornaments for the first time. "Residents claimed to have seen the ghosts of a family, murdered back in the fifties, walking the neighborhood late at night."

"I wonder if this is the house?" Kono paused to take another look around. "Auntie used to say it was haunted. That's why the tenants never stayed for long."

Caught in the moment, Chin pulled his cell from his pant's pocket. "I'll ask Jerry to look it up. He'll enjoy researching this one. If memory serves me right. It was the dad. Killed his son and wife. Then tried to torch the place."

"That's right, cuz. He never succeeded. His young daughter killed him with his own shotgun."

"Hey, Jer. I need you to look into a murder case. It's an infamous one from the 50's." Chin held his phone at a distance, as Jerry over excitedly babbled on about his love of old cases.

"Oh boy." Lou's brow furrowed in dismay. "Maybe you should keep this to yourselves for the time being. Our friends aren't ready for 'tales from the crypt' just yet."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"Why is everyone staring at us like we're a pair of nut jobs?" Steve kept his head down while surreptitiously stealing a look at the rest of his team.

"Because we are. I..." Danny trailed off, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I nearly drowned. Well I, uh, thought I did. And then this creepy looking guy saved me. I think that's what he was doing anyway."

"Drowned?" Steve studied his friend's face. "You serious?"

"Yes, Steven. I'm serious. And where were you when I was dying? Arresting our five perps, I hope." Danny absentmindedly ran his fingers over his mouth when his thoughts drifted back to his near death experience.

"There's no pool."

"I see that, genius. Carjackers?" Danny ground out.

Steve cleared his throat. "There were none. And while you were drowning, I was burning to death."

Danny let out a nervous giggle. "They're gonna lock us up in the local nut house."

"And throw away the key." Steve rubbed at his wrist, still chasing away his demons.

"The carjacking crew. They were never here?"

"Looks that way. HPD picked them up early yesterday afternoon."

"Of course they did." Danny shrugged dejectedly.

"So how'd you knock yourself out?" Steve reached out. His inquisitive fingers trying to seek out the injury. Danny flinched away.

"Tripped I guess. I remember cutting my hand on that stupid looking statue."

"Tiki, Danno. And that stupid-"

"Don't you dare say it's spiritual or start with some haunted house mumbo jumbo. I fell, hit my head, got a concussion and had a bad dream. That's it. End of story." Danny spoke with a little more heat than intended. "Sorry, this is just..."

"Messed up? " Steve stared off into the distance. "There was a girl. A few years younger than Gracie."

"And?" Danny stared at him expectantly.

"She was trying to save me. I dunno. Maybe she was."

"So how'd you…?" Danny pointed to Steve's head. A patch of dried blood barely visible in his partner's dark hair.

"Apparently I took a tumble down the stairs." Steve flushed with embarrassment.

"We're screwed. We ain't never gonna live this down, you know that right? I just wanted to go home. Grab a shower, a cold beer, watch a game. But you..." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, take it easy, Danno. We got this."

"That's what you said last night."

"We were checking on some kids hanging around the property. We got separated and turned around in the dark. That's all anyone needs to know."

"Yeah, 'cause that's believable. We sound more like the Keystone Cops than an elite task force."

"I blame your liver." Steve couldn't help smile, knowing it would rile up his partner.

"How so?" Danny blurted out.

"I took refuge in the only room with no windows and no means of escape. That's all you, buddy."

"All me, huh? So the water, me drowning, that's nothing to do with me being partnered with a SEAL. The warm blooded kind."

"Very funny, Danno."

"Anyhow it could have been worse. You could have inherited Lou's bad taste in clothes." Danny gestured to their friend, dressed in a lime green Hawaiian shirt. "Or better still you could be asking Kono for makeup advice."

"You know something, Danno. I wouldn't have it any other way." Steve smiled affectionately at his best friend.

"Me neither. But let's get something straight. I'm not sharing a room with you when they lock us up in the insane asylum."

"You love to share." Steve pulled Danny into a sideways hug.

"Babe, don't." Danny wriggled out of his grip. But only so much. They both needed the comfort right then.

The two men sat side by side, deep in thought, as they heard the sound of approaching sirens. The events of the night replaying in their minds.

Danny absentmindedly rubbed his chest, the hand that he'd felt push him still vivid, as was the memory of the crazy old guy and his childhood friend Billy Selway.

Steve wiped his nose on his shirt, dry swallowing as the smell of smoke churned up unwanted memories. He ran his hand over the lump on the back of his head. His hair clumped together by dried blood. The sensation of being thrown against the wall all too real.

"I -" Both men spoke at once.

"You first, Danno."

"I changed my mind. If they keep us in we should share. Make it easier for visiting. Ya know for Grace and Charlie."

"Yeah, makes sense. I was gonna suggest the same." Steve patted Danny's knee affectionately.

"Great minds and all that."

"Must be our liver." Steve smiled broadly.

"Yeah, gotta be." Danny grinned back.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"Jerry's gonna see what he can dig up. In the meantime we'd better get CSU over here." Chin gave the area one more look before turning his attention back to his bosses. "Let's get those two outta here."

"Medics have arrived." Lou motioned to the EMTs heading their way.

"I'll go with Steve and Danny while the both of you finish up here. Maybe I can get them to open up some more about what happened last night." Kono directed the medics in the direction of her injured friends.

"Make sure they behave while you're at it." Lou called after her. "And for the love of God don't mention ghosts and ghouls."

"Or things that go bump in the night." Kono sing-songed, turning to flash Lou a mischievous grin. "Oh I got this."

 **~ to be continued ~**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N:** It took me a while but here's the epilogue. Hopefully you haven't all forgotten the story. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Epilogue**

"Come on, buddy. Take it easy." Steve inched closer. Squatting low, desperate to make eye contact with his best friend.

"Gonna... k... kill..." Danny stuttered badly. He sat on the floor, trembling from head to toe. Dressed in black sweatpants and a crumpled gray t-shirt. His messy hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"It was a bad dream, Danno. Nothing more."

Steve was starting to feel the burn in his calf muscles but dare not move. The open doorway let in just enough light for him to make out Danny's features. His impenetrable look and deathly pale face made Steve's chest tighten. The dark circles under his eyes a constant reminder of his inability to get a decent night's sleep.

"Kill me... gonna die." Danny's focus never wavered from his white knuckle grip.

"Buddy, you gotta trust me. You don't wanna do this. Let me take it before you do something you'll regret."

This time Steve's words struck a cord. Danny's fear morphed into anger as he met his friend's gaze. "Six. Only a year older than Charlie. And she looked so much like Grace."

"Danno, we've been through this. The drugs are messing with your head." Steve glanced at the alarm clock by the bed, and shook his head in dismay. _Almost three._ "Please, hand it to me."

"No, no, no, no..." Danny's mind switched gears at a frightening pace, scowling at what he held in his hands. _I can't give it to Steve._

Fatigued and losing patience from countless sleepless nights, Steve decided enough was enough. Pushing up from his crouched position he launched himself forward. Danny dove to the side, but he was too slow, and Steve landed on him hard, pushing them both into the side table, a picture frame and lamp tumbled to the floor.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny wasn't sure why he'd ended up in his daughter's bedroom. Maybe he'd been drawn there by the image of the young girl Jerry had shown them the previous morning. She was so much like Grace with her big brown eyes and dark hair. As if the whole drug-induced experience hadn't been bad enough, he now found himself again confronted by the creepy doll from the backyard jungle. Except this one was clean with its blonde locks brushed neatly into a ponytail.

He knew he should stop, hand the damn thing to his friend, but he couldn't. His thumbs dug into the eye sockets, and the doll's face contorted as he crushed it with both hands.

A tight ball of rage continued to grow inside of him as did his frustration at the whole sorry situation. He couldn't do anything but relive the story in his dreams. Pointlessly struggling to save the family.

It had been well over a week now, and Danny still couldn't sort it all out. _What had he seen?_ No matter how many times he told himself it was all a hallucination, he came back to that frightening phantom of a man. A child killer. Maybe the devil himself.

And the night terrors kept coming. They'd taken control of his life. Unable to sleep, he was unbearably grouchy, snapping at everyone. Without Steve running interference, Danny wasn't sure he was fit to be around his kids in this state. He welcomed Steve's suggestion that they stay together while they battled their demons. With Rachel in the throes of a divorce, he often had Grace and Charlie with him, and occasionally at short notice. Thankfully, tonight, they were with his ex.

Unlike the previous nightmares this one was too real. What Jerry had told them filled in some of the blanks. Real people now inhabited his dreams rather than hazy memories. He'd barely kept it together reading the transcripts from the inquiry.

Joseph Morris, husband to Ruth and father to Larry and Nancy, had a history of violence with a string of misdemeanor convictions from petty theft to simple assault. The latter resulting in him being fired from the docks where he worked as a general laborer. He was well known in the tight-knit community for his extremely volatile temper, and it wasn't unusual to see him on the street downing a bottle of whiskey. Back then, there were a lot of men in his position. Down on their luck and out of work. People often turned a blind eye to heavy drinking. No one wanted to know what went on behind closed doors.

The kids' aunt, Alice Meeks, had told the homicide team of her older sister's plans to leave Joseph. A move that was mostly unheard of at the time. Ruth Morris had grown fearful of her husband's controlling behavior and violent outbursts. Alice had repeatedly begged her to get out before something like this happened. She'd worried about Joseph's increased drinking and even claimed that he'd become careless with his firearms. Leaving them in easy reach of the children and brandishing them at visitors. Everyone in the house had been walking on eggshells.

Until something finally cracked open.

Mother and son had been found huddled together in a corner of the boy's room. The grainy, black and white crime scene photos somehow made the thing ten times worse. Danny's mind eagerly filled in the gaps with horrifying technicolor. He could hear their screams, feel their terror.

The little girl's statement gave him more ammunition. Nancy had told HPD her mom and dad had been arguing more and more. That night, her little brother broke their father's radio, and they'd both been sent to their rooms. Not long before bedtime, she'd heard her mother screaming. In a drunken rage, her dad was threatening to give Larry a beating. There'd been two loud bangs. Wise beyond her years, the little girl had told the investigators she knew her mom and brother were dead. Convinced she could be next, she'd fled to her hiding place. The closet in her parents' room. She'd buried herself in a basket of clothes so she wouldn't be seen. It was there that she'd discovered the loaded gun. When her father found her, she panicked, and the gun went off accidentally, hitting him in the thigh, and he'd bled out in front of her.

In the latest round of nightmares, Nancy had been replaced by Grace. And Danny was the angry father with a shotgun. He couldn't shake that feeling. He'd always been afraid there was a monster inside him. Could he kill his son and daughter? Part of him screamed no, yet, he was so unsure of anything.

Danny was drowning in a sea of emotions. He knew it was the drugs. The potent cocktail set ablaze by their perp had side effects. They'd been warned to take it easy. To rest. This thought made him laugh as he ripped the head off the doll.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

When Steve sprang forward, making a grab for the doll, his partner reacted. Danny twisted his body, cradling the toy to his chest like it was alive. The two men crashed into the bedside table, upending the piece of furniture and sending the contents flying.

Danny grunted as he bounced off the table, Steve's weight pinning him to the floor. And unrelenting, Steve kept him there, snatching Grace's treasured keepsake the instant he could. He tossed it unceremoniously across the room as a stunned Danny watched, unable to do anything but catch his breath.

The second Steve gave him space to move, Danny pushed up onto all fours, shoving his friend off him. He glared at Steve before he made for the doll like a petulant child. Glass crunched under his hands as he crawled over his daughter's stuff. A broken photo frame containing a picture of Grace and Charlie playing in the surf lay alongside a broken lamp and the contents of her jewelry box. He immediately froze, forgetting where he was heading, as a burning sensation sliced through his hand.

"What's wrong, Danno?" Steve was immediately up onto his knees.

Danny sat back on his calves holding his hand to his chest.

"Let me take a look." Steve shuffled closer and took hold of Danny's wrist, easing his arm down towards him. "You're gonna need stitches."

"Hurts." Danny stared blankly at his bloodied palm.

"Looks like you've reopened the original wound and added another to boot. Let's get you up and then I'll find something to wrap it with."

Not waiting for a response, Steve helped his much too pliable friend to stand. He guided him towards the bed, gently pushing him down onto it. "Don't move I'll just be a minute."

"Cupboard… kitchen."

Steve hesitated, unsure of his friend's state of consciousness.

Danny sensed his friend's uncertainty and looked up to meet his gaze. "M'good. First aid kits above the coffee machine."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve stopped abruptly in the doorway, his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. His partner was perched on the end of the bed, his expression one of sorrow, as he stared down at the doll lying in his lap. The head had been reattached, but the hair was no longer neatly tied back. It looked wild and unruly. Danny's blood stained the pretty pink dress it wore.

"It was Grace's third birthday. I picked it up on my way home from work. Darn thing had to go everywhere with us." Danny wiped at the tears streaming down his face with the back of his hand. "What the hell is the matter with me?"

"It's alright to fall apart sometimes." Steve closed the space between him and his friend.

"Only sometimes? Seems to be my specialty of late."

"Hey, stop that." Steve crouched down in front of Danny and started sorting through the medical supplies he'd gathered. "I know you don't want to, but I think you should talk to someone."

"By someone, you mean a shrink?"

"Yes. A medical professional." Steve sighed. "If it were a simple case of just dealing with the after effects of some drugs I wouldn't suggest it. But..."

"But we summoned up some crazy shit. Trust me I know. What about you, huh? Maybe we should both get some help."

"Nah, I'm fine." Steve applied pressure with some gauze pads to the wound.

"So you've found what you're looking for with that thousand yard stare of yours?"

Steve ignored the question focusing instead on wrapping Danny's hand.

"You think I haven't seen you in the middle of the night, sitting on the floor, in the corner of your room?"

"We should get you to the hospital. Get changed. I'll go do the same." Steve headed for the door. "Keep it elevated."

"Not going anywhere. Not until you admit you need help too."

Knowing how stubborn his friend could be Steve conceded defeat and dropped down next to him. He grabbed Danny's arm and lifted it skywards. "What'd I say?"

They both focused on Danny's injured hand, neither man willing to look at the other.

"I'll see someone if you do too." Danny's gaze landed back on the doll.

Steve gently straightened the frilly dress. "We can fix her up later. Put her clothes in cold water to soak before we leave."

"Figured you'd know that with your blood stain tally."

"Yeah, well I've learnt a few tricks over the years."

Danny's mind wandered as he ran his fingers through her tangled hair. "She haunts my every dream."

Steve closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He knew how hard this was for Danny having kids of his own. Hell, he was struggling to come to terms with it himself.

"The little girl appears in mine. I looked her up. She passed nine years ago. Breast cancer. She was brought up by her aunt. Never married or had kids." Steve pulled him into a sideways hug. "I'll book us in with a Navy psych I know."

Danny rested his head on Steve and yawned. "Thanks, babe. Means a lot."

Steve stifled a yawn of his own. "We'd better go, sleepyhead, before we both fall asleep."

"That would be new. Us sleeping?" Danny shifted over, towards the center of the bed and lay down. "My hand can wait."

"No it can't. Either get changed or go as you are. Your choice. Or do you want me to undress you like Grace's doll?" Steve looked over his shoulder at his dozing partner.

"Don't you dare." Danny stretched his legs and poked Steve in the back with his toes. "Get outta here. I'll get ready."

"Hurry up or that cut's gonna be a bitch to stitch." Steve picked up the doll and headed for the door. "I'll sort out our little friend here too."

"I always thought of you as more of an action figure sorta guy."

"Funny, Danno. Very funny."

 **~ the end ~**


End file.
